


终章

by Saintmephisto



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, 历史同人 - Freeform, 君士坦丁十一世
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: 1453年君堡陷落
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	终章

**Author's Note:**

> lofter旧文存档

一截断臂猛然从城墙上掉下来，苍白的手指上还挂着一枚金色的戒指。距离太阳升起还有一段时间，尽管大部分守军已经坚信自己看不到新一天的日出了，这种纯然的绝望和肾上腺素累积的快乐迫使他们像圣徒那样冲向自己的死亡，拼杀的间隙他们祈祷。他们同时也发泄，越来越多的穆斯林俘虏被从城墙上扔了下去。君士坦丁头顶着拜占庭浩瀚的星夜，背对着喊声震天的悲壮的人流。“您执意要走吗，我高贵的朋友？”对面的人点点头。“是啊”，君士坦丁近乎急切地回答了他，他感到窒息，像有人用手掐着他的颈子似的。“我想您也是要走了。”他把双手挡在面前，像一个得救的人那样贪婪地喘息着，他的脸上徐徐浮现出某种难以言明的，梦中的神色。火光把他线条分明的脸映得像一个苦恋中的青年人。“您是我们最后的希望了，而您却要走了。”他面前这个意大利人已经很不年轻了，刀刻一般的皱纹在他线条模糊的脸上像丘壑一样深沉。他的身前缠着纱布，汗水模糊了他满脸的泥灰与血污。君士坦丁就这样半梦半醒地，兴奋而迷茫地注视着他。“那么”他终于说，这句话几乎是从他从未平复的剧烈喘息之间挤出来的，“拜占庭帝国感谢您，朱斯蒂尼亚尼。” 接下来的事变得顺理成章，即使是在孤注一掷的死亡面前最勇敢的战士也会在骤然出现的生机面前动摇。热那亚人走了，他们像洪流那样蜂拥出城，跟随他们的将军驶出囤积死亡的石门。君士坦丁在城墙上走来走去，血水从一个个方正突兀的箭垛一直淌到他的脚跟前。沉重的炮弹轰击着年迈的城墙，每一次轰击，都使他脚下的砖石发出苍老的悲吟。君士坦丁被衣着华美的卫兵围在中央，他身后金黄的旗帜飘扬在血流成河的城墙之上，这让他看起来像是古代那些杀伐决断的祖先。可事实是他在发抖。在这之前，他只从年代久远的古书上才看到过如此浩大的战争，那个时候拜占庭还是一个无比强盛的帝国，庄严宏伟的大理石廊柱一直通往西方，贝利萨留的剑锋指向失落已久的罗马，所经之处异族占领者望风而逃。在这片非人间的嘶吼声里有怪异的声音，那是圣索菲亚大教堂的钟声顺着海风毫无顾忌地吹上几十米高的城墙。“听见教堂的钟声了吗？”君士坦丁喊道，“那是你们的家人在为你们祈祷。我光荣的战士们，为了你们的父母，子女和妻子不落入异教徒之手，请为君士坦丁堡，为我们的信仰而战！”炮火在城墙上炸开了缺口，脚下的砖石轰隆作响。君士坦丁努力维持着威严静穆的姿势，手中的权杖却几近滑落到地上。“今日即是光荣之日。”城墙像一个风烛残年的老人在剧烈地咳喘，在大地的震颤中，他的声音渺不可闻。突然之间，巨大的喊声从地面向上沸腾起来，汹涌而至的穆斯林的长矛刺穿了拜占庭军士盾牌上鲜红的十字架，帝国的双头雄鹰被从城墙的最高处扯落下来，猝不及防的浸入血泊之中。这个毁灭性的打击终于压垮了无助的守军，人们彼此践踏着从同伴的尸体上跨过去，他们的喉咙里发出沙哑地，绝望的嘶喊。太迟了，太迟了……君士坦丁僵在原地，任凭密集的炮火和碎石块在他身旁溅落。一切都崩溃了，惊惶的人群，狂热的奥斯曼人，即将崩塌的城墙，崩塌，他明白了。他开始跌跌撞撞地往回走，他的侍卫们执着刀剑，硬生生为他挤出一条路来。他的神色空白一片，仿佛是那些救济院里随处可见的痴傻的病患。远处，圣索菲亚大教堂的穹顶微微泛着紫光。几天前，君士坦丁曾在这里向着他的人民做了最后的演讲，那个时候人们仍然笃信着拜占庭永不覆亡的神话，身着长袍的修士搬出了各式各样珍贵无比的圣物，男女市民们手捧鲜花组成虔诚的队列，他们吟唱着赞美诗和颂歌，在空灵神秘，富丽华奢的大教堂内行走，就在他们头顶宏伟的圣殿上，庄严地绘着圣人漠然悲悯的巨像。君士坦丁茫然地走着，他像是一个失明的人，对自己周遭的一切一无所知。潮水般的喊声淹没了他的感官，淹没了他的知觉和意识。恍然间他仿佛已成了这声音的一部分，混混沌沌地浮在半空中，像亡魂那样轻盈。在这种迷醉的状态里，他感觉天地空荡荡地，好像只有他一个人在行走，有一瞬间，一种莫名的冲动炙烤着他的胸腔，这种冲动使他血流加快，脸颊潮红，他变得像多年前那个孤独的少年一样狂热而敏感。他好像回到了那个冰冷的石室，拜占庭漫长的生命从他眼前陈旧的书页上挣脱出来，一点点逼迫着他，催促着他，包裹着他，引领着他。冷风扑面，奇特的疯狂在他血管里奔流。他不知道自己正走向何处，直到看见自己忠诚的卫士拦阻在他身前。可是他都干了什么呀，他没功夫想了，狂热的毒液从他的心脏开始蔓延，他伸出手推开了卫士，手指有意识地握了握卫士的肩膀。 “我们要分别了。”他说。有人看见这个末代君王抛下了自己的权杖冲进了乱军之中，这是人们最后一次看见他，再往后是残酷的屠城，手无寸铁的市民尖叫着四散奔逃，那是公元1453年5月29日的黎明，君士坦丁堡陷落的时候，鲜红的太阳刚好从地平线上升起来。


End file.
